Why Does It Matter?
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: Its Darry's birthday, but he thinks the gang forgot. What happens, will he figure it out? BunnyluvsU's request.


**All rights belong to the amazing S.E. Hinton! Dedicated to BunnyluvsU.**

 **Darry's POV**

I was lying in bed preparing myself for the 'surprise' the gang had for me. Every year on my birthday all the boys would be over hiding in the kitchen after attempting to cook breakfast. Finally I got outta bed, heading to the kitchen. The sight wasn't what I was expecting. The gang was there, but they were already eating, and didn't even acknowledge me.

"Ehmm" I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey Darry," Pony said, and turned back to his food.

"Hey Darry, you slept late. Don't ya gotta get groceries today?" Really, both my brothers forgot my birthday? That stung, but I didn't want them to know how I felt so I decided not to bring it up.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out now. I'll grab a bite on the way to the store." I didn't want to stick around because I didn't think I'd be able to hide the pain very long. I waved, and got a few 'byes' in return. I can't believe they forgot my birthday. I thought walking out the door.

 **Pony's POV**

I walked into the family room waiting to hear the truck leave, signaling that Darry had left. After about five minutes I heard the sound I'd been waiting for.

"He's gone guys, let's get busy!" I hollered, the guys jumped to action.

"Pony and I get the cake, it's the most special!" Soda screamed in excitement. Soda and I got so wrapped up in making sure we had all the ingredients that we hadn't noticed Two-Bit. The next thing I know is I have a faceful of raw egg. Not thinking I grabbed the flour, and threw it right at him. Of course the powder went everywhere, but luckily it was only about a cup. That is until soda got involved. He threw the whole bag at us. Before we knew it Steve came in lecturing us about how we needed to get Darry's cake done before he got back. That sobered us up real quick. Soda and I got the batter made in record time, stuck it in the oven then decided we should clean up our mess. Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and I were attempting to sweep up the flour, but of course Two-Bit being Two-Bit grabbed what was left of the second bag of flour. He snuck up behind Steve pouring it all on his head, Soda attacked him from the side with three raw eggs, and I smacked him in the face with chocolate frosting. Luckily we always make more than enough frosting. Pretty soon it was an all out warfare. Eggs were flying across the room, everything was covered in flour, it was everyman for himself. We got so engulfed in our activities we hadn't noticed the cake. You could smell a slight burning smell. Soda ran over to the oven, and took out the cake. " Ya think it'll be alright?" He asked trying to scrape off the burn.

"Hurry up and ice it, and nobody will notice a thing." Steve was quick to reply. I grabbed the frosting, and four spoons. We coated the cake in frosting.

"Looks good," I stated triumphantly. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"We should clean this up now," Soda said.

"No, wait I have a better idea." A smile grew on my face as I told the guys the plan.

 **Darry's POV**

When I got back to the house something seemed off. The front door was wide open, and all the lights were off. I went directly into the house, forgetting about the groceries. Turning the lights on scared me. The couch was tipped over the table was movied, pictures were crooked. The picture of Pony, Soda, and I had been taken. I hollered for the boys, but got no answer. I checked the whole house. It looked like there had been a struggle in the kitchen, which scared me. I went back to the family room to call for help but the phone cord was missing. I sat on the floor by the pile of blankets, and put my head in my hands. 'Why did it matter? Its just a stupid day. If I hadn't left everything would a been fine.' I thought sadly. I was so wrapped up in thought I hadn't noticed my somebody behind me. It was Two-Bit. He looked somber.

"What happened?" He asked sadly.

"I don-" I was cut off.

"SUPRISE!" Pony, Soda, and Steve screamed emerging from what I thought was just a pile of blankets.

I grabbed Soda and Pony in a giant bear hug, they were covered in flour, but I didn't care.

"Happy birthday Dar." Soda and Pony smiled leading me to the kitchen. "We made you a cake." They both said with a smile. Despite the mess we all sat down to eat chocolate cake. It was slightly burned, but hey, I didn't care. We weren't even done before I got a smack to the face with a handful of flower from Two-Bit.

"Oh boy, here it starts again." Steve sighed. Flour, eggs, cake, and sugar went flying across the room. This lasted a good hour. Looking around I knew wed have a hell of a time cleaning up. of course I was correct, and it took four hours to clean the mess. Finally everything was back to normal. Soda and Pony went to their room, and came back with a large box.

I opened it up. Inside was a beautiful gold trophy filled with pictures of my brothers, the gang, and I. Then I saw it mounted on the front of the base. The picture of my brothers and I that had been on the wall. The trophy read ' Worlds best big brother.' I smiled, and read the letter I found from Pony. 'Darry, I know we don't always get along, but I love you. I hope your birthday is awesome. I know you say it doesn't matter, but it does. Why does it matter? Look at all you've done for us. Thank you Dar.' I smiled at the great gift. And to think I thought they forgot.

 **BunnyluvsU, I hope this was okay, and hopefully along the lines of what you wanted. If it wasnt please let me know. I would love to know what everyone thought.**


End file.
